1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diver's cart used for surface supplied diving wherein the cart carries, in organized fashion, the umbilical cord, the diver's helmet, the reserve tank, and also provides seating for the support person assisting the diver.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In SCUBA diving, a diver carries one or more tanks, typically strapped to the diver's back, which tanks carry compressed air, giving the diver complete freedom to maneuver under water as the diver sees fit. However, as the compressed air in the tanks is finite, typically on the order of about one hour per tank, the diver's time underwater is also finite. Such finite submersion rarely presents much of an obstacle to a recreational diver as one to two hours underwater provides for a fulfilling afternoon. However, for professional divers, such as those doing recovery, underwater repairs, munitions work, etc., frequent surfacing can be a major drawback, especially if the dive is relatively deep, requiring the diver to decompress with each tank replenishing surface.
To eliminate the finite nature of compressed air tanks, surface supplied or hookah diving is employed. In surface supplied diving, the diver submerges without the typical compressed air tanks and instead receives the life necessary air supply directly from the surface or indirectly from a diving bell. A gas or electric operated air compressor feeds the air to the diver via an umbilical cord, the air passing through an air reserve tank. So long as the compressor has fuel and does not otherwise malfunction, the diver is supplied with air and can remain submerged indefinitely. In case of a compressor failure, sufficient air remains in the reserve tank to give the diver sufficient air supply in order to be able to safely surface. Due to the extreme nature of the dive, most surface supplied divers wear a diving helmet which is typically a brass helmet with a glass view window. Such helmets protect the diver's head, allow the diver to have communications with the surface, and seal the diver's face so that should a diver become unconscious during the dive, the diver's lungs will continue to ingest breathing air being supplied by the compressor, which is not the case when using a demand regulator as is typical in SCUBA diving.
One of the problems that surface supplied diving teams find is in the transport and management of the necessary diving equipment especially the umbilical cord. As the umbilical cord is relatively thick, the cord can be quite difficult to handle and transport especially in the case of a relatively long cord. Oftentimes, the cord is thrown into the back of a pickup truck or trailer and thereafter untangled at the time of the next usage.
What is needed is a device that can easily and adequately manage and transport the umbilical cord used in surface supplied diving without the fear of the cord becoming tangled. Ideally, such a device should be able to carry other supplies used during the dive and should also provide equipment and personal management during the dive. Such a device must be of relatively simple design and construction and be relatively easy to use and maintain.